


blue dahlia

by TrekFaerie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Gore, Guro, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, Torture, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: Connor wants to know what makes his replacement so special.





	blue dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> i am never writing gorn with non-living creatures ever again if it ain't got real intestines i don't wanna KNOW this was HARD and i DON'T KNOW HOW MACHINES WORK
> 
> thank you to mean bitch jericho for helping with that, and twitter jericho for inspiring this

The RK900 model opened his eyes to the world for the first time to see nothing but blinding light.

PROCESSING DATA...

LEFT AND RIGHT LEG COMPONENTS - MISSING  
LEFT AND RIGHT ARM COMPONENTS - CONSTRAINED  
INTERNAL BIOCOMPONENTS - OK

READY

He blinked furiously as his optical sensors adjusted, the glare becoming more and more manageable until he was finally able to realize there was something in front of him, a dark figure that faded in and out of his vision before forming into the face of a smiling man.

RK800 #313 248 317 - 54. His predecessor, his mind helpfully informed him, the android he was created to replace. During his last test with Amanda in his mind palace, he'd been informed that was to happen shortly. He had never expected to see him while he was still activated.

"RK900," he said. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"I have no questions an android could answer," he said. His voice was different, he noticed; more steady and smooth. "I shall wait for the next available human to provide me with my current mission parameters."

The RK800 quirked a smile. "You'll be waiting a long time," he said. "There isn't a single human in this whole building. Jericho has completely taken over the CyberLife building... Well, Hank is here, I suppose, but I told him I wanted to be alone with you when you woke up."

Hank. They had trained him with the RK800's memories, to show him his predecessor's moments of weakness, where he would have to improve. Hank had featured in nearly every one.

"Why?"

"Oh! So you will ask me questions. Good." RK800 smiled dreamily. "Amanda told me about you, before I deactivated her program for good," he said. RK900 blinked harder than before, to remove the system instability messages flashing before his eyes. "If she hadn't, we probably would have never found you; you were hidden away quite well. CyberLife's secret weapon."

He glanced at his arms. Bound to the examination table he'd been placed on.

"She said you were faster, stronger... more resilient. So, you see, what'd I like to do..." He trailed a finger slowly down 900's bare torso. "... is take a look inside and see..." The nail left a thin white line in its wake, bisecting him. "... the parts that make you so much better than me..."

There was a glimmer in the corner of his vision, and he suddenly realized what had caused his visual issues before, what had set off the blinding corona of light: the lamps above them reflecting off the massive tray of mainly unidentifiable metal tools-- though, he recognized a few, analyzing as best he could without access to the main database.

A soldering iron. A circular saw. Shears.

He watched with a clinical, dispassionate air as RK800's whirring saw encircled his torso, removing the top layer of his chassis and exposing his internal biocomponents to the frigid, sterile air of the examination room. "We all look very much the same underneath, don't you think?" he said casually, cracking his sternal plates with his thumbs. "And yet, not all of our biocomponents are compatible! That seems so inefficient, doesn't it?"

He wiped his forehead, as if showing off his exertion, leaving a smear of thirium behind. 'Like a mark of Cain,' he thought. He frowned, bewildered at having had a thought, and blinked away yet another notice of system instability. It was so strange that he could still see them, behind all the other blaring warnings filling up his vision. 

(How did he know it was cold?)

A foreign contaminant warning overlapped all others, and he looked down to see RK800's arm, lost up to the elbow inside the mess of tubes and coils that made up his systems. "Now... Where could it be... Ah!" RK800 beamed at him. His brows knit in concentration as his overworked processors attempted to figure out just what he held in his grip. "The thirium pump regulator is a very important piece of equipment, but it wouldn't be able to do its job half as well without..."

His hands lifted, full of some sort of thick, greasy tube, and, fist over fist, he began to draw it out of him. He felt plugs dislodging as they were ripped from their main components

"The vascular wires." He held them up to the light of the lamps. "They don't _look_ particularly advanced. You don't think Amanda would lie to me, would you? C'mon. Tell me what you think. I want to know. How do you feel?"

His optical units started to stutter and fail, his vision going from pinprick to wide in an almost nauseating way-- but a few wet slaps to his face brought his attention back. "RK900! How am I ever going to find out what makes you so special if you shut down on me! I thought Amanda said you were resilient!"

"My system is unable..." His voice sounded thick and slow to his own audio processors. "Unable to bring adequate amounts of thirium to... Shutting down non-essential processes..."

"Really? I haven't even gone anything yet! _I_ once managed without my thirium pump regulator for minutes, you know. You can take it."

There was the slick clatter of something being dropped into a metal tray, and he felt RK800's hands dip into his torso again. Something wrenched inside him, and there was something like... like _pain_... Errors blaring, he opened his mouth to scream, but... no sound.

His hazy vision focused on the small black object RK800 held out in front of him, black against a sea of blue. "Vocoder. I figured if you weren't planning on being helpful, I didn't see the use in hearing your voice anymore. I've found that I don't like hearing my own voice played back to me. Hank says that's a very human thing."

Red.

There was a cracking noise above his ear, the hard plastic of his forearm sliced open indelicately by the shears.

Red.

Fingers, slippery with blood, felt along the conduits.

Red.

Gripping tightly, they _pulled_ \--

He watched more than told his body to begin fighting against the restraints, tossing himself as much as his bound condition made him able to, a desperate, horrible, futile attempt to escape the inevitable. Over the noise, he heard a tongue clicking against the roof of a mouth, and his body only stilled when cold metal pressed against the center of his forehead.

"You don't need to worry about me; I already know exactly what I'll say. 'I'm very sorry, Hank, but it appears my successor was incredibly unstable. He destroyed himself almost immediately upon waking. I was unable to stop him.'"

The gun cocked.

"'I will harvest his biocomponents for future use.'"


End file.
